oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeul
"Marines? Pirates? World Government? I don't give a **** about any of that. I'll just do what I want and let others worry about the consequences." Zeul is the younger brother of the Shichibukai Zoltan, as well as the older brother of Zell. He's a former pirate who had his bounty rescinded once Zoltan took the title of Shichibukai. He's technically the subordinate of Zoltan, but in reality, he is not affiliated with him in any form. He simply abused the title granted to Zoltan to his advantage. Zoltan is not aware of this, and is somewhat confused when he's listed as part of his crew. Appearance Like his brothers, Zeul has dark blue hair and eyes and sports a large sword across his back. However, that is where the similarities end. He is significantly larger, possessing a more bulky frame and musculature, in addition to being taller than either of his siblings. He also seems to pay less attention to his appearance, as his clothes are usually ragged and he will sometimes go shirtless. Personality Zeul's personality is a strange mixture of his brothers. Like Zoltan, he's carefree and wants to have little to do with the worlds politics and anything else he deems annoying. Like Zell, he's incredibly self-serving and does whatever he wants. However, he doesn't really think his actions through like his brothers, and merely does what he wants, when he wants. He is less refined, and can be incredibly rude and vulgar to those around him. He cares little about others opinions of him, and routinely uses obscenities in conversation. He is also somewhat unusual according to those who know him. For instance, he would call himself a pirate and said he wanted to be the "king" yet he would perform none of the actions that are characteristic of a pirate. He wouldn't pillage villages or make his name known throughout the world in battle. He wouldn't clash with other pirates or join a crew. Instead, he would wander through the world on a small tugboat with no companion save his blade and low quality rum. He wasn't known by many due to his strange lifestyle, but was well respected by those who knew him well. He was said to become acquainted with a wide variety of people, and was commonly seen drinking with the oddest of characters - be it his older brothers rivals (?), marine admirals (Kiyoshiro Ryo), and dangerous revolutionaries (Jiyu Akihoto). Throughout his travels, he is known for researching or looking into things that interest him. During these quests of his, he would ignore everything else and look into the various oddities that captured his fancy. This eventually led to him receiving a bounty of 250,000,000 after he broke into Marineford and claimed its library for his "research". However, due to the sheer amount of times he performed this action, it was eventually considered normal and overlooked due to him being on good terms with many marines. He's currently researching three topics: the lost history and the poneglyphs, the devil fruits and their origin, and the strange phenomenon known as "haki". He enjoys teasing and taunting his brothers, and will routinely accompany them on their own business should it interest him. He's currently being employed by the World Government to research a strange group of devil fruit with odd powers. History (Don't be too brief, but not too long either. This is just a backdrop for your character.) Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Con Con no mi - A paramecia type devil fruit that allows a user to construct and dismantle inanimate objects around them. The user utilizes these objects as "materials" for construction, altering/changing their characteristics for whatever purpose they need (such as turning air solid, in order to construct a wall made of air).Whatever changes that are made with this fruit linger until the user either reverts the changes or falls unconscious. Unnamed Broadsword: 'A blade crafted by Shinsoku for Zeul. Unfortunately for the blade, Zeul was drinking the night he received the blade and cannot recall its name. To compensate for this, he will call it all sorts of strange phrases as substitutes. Zoltan, Zell, as well as Shinsoku know the name of the blade, but seem determined for Zeul to figure it out himself. *'Light: Despite its large size, the blades metal is extroardinarily light and maneuverable. Haki * Busōshoku Haki - Zeul is proficient enough with this form of haki to be able to fight on par with the likes of his older brother. * Kenbunshoku Haki - Zeul usually uses this form of haki in order to protect himself while passed out. As a swordsman, he is also capable of using this haki in battle. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Pirate Category:DF User